


Ticklish

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Kissing Meme [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is sensitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/gifts).



> Prompt: Stomach Kiss

Phil squirmed at the teasing, almost nonexistent touch of Pepper’s hair against his bare chest. 

“Are you alright?” Pepper asked, looking at him with a smug smirk.

“Your hair tickles,” Phil explained, shifting to settle himself more firmly.

“Are you ticklish Phil?” Pepper asked, arching an eyebrow.

“No,” Phil denied, quickly.

“Uh huh,” Pepper said, fingers slipping down his sides. He wasn’t ticklish, he was trained to resist, but Pepper’s smile was playful and infectious and this was supposed to be his vacation.

“Stop that,” he said, voice lighter than his usual. She didn’t, and he hadn’t really expected her too. He chuckled more at her attempts than sensitivity to her fingers. Pepper gave him a triumphant look, before leaning down again to kiss her way down his stomach. Her red hair once more brushing gently at his sides.


End file.
